Kenji's library
Kenji's library was the personal library of Kenji Hiroshi that was constructed underneath Kenji's Bar in Horiwari prior to the First Spiritual War. It held within the results of Kenji's many scientific endeavours, his many investigations into suspect peoples and organizations, as well as his research notes. In addition to the library there was also a small laboratory. Following the Collapse, which saw the building and the bar above it moved within the confines of Nishiendo, Kenji's daughter, Lisa Hiroshi, became its primary occupant and maintainer. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Establishing the Ryū Guard Kenji, joined by Kusaka and Kensei, run an unsanctioned patrol through the outer districts of Rukongai, with Kusaka noting that Kenji doesn't like pissing off the Gotei 13. Kenji remarks that Kusaka loves reading his mind, with Kensei telling them to cut the chatter. Kusaka, muttering, remarks Kensei thinks he founded the Order, though Kenji claims that Kensei is correct, noting they've got trouble. The trio sense a Hollowfied presence and Kenji runs ahead, finding a young boy undergoing advanced . Kensei states that he is going to put the boy down but Kenji intervenes and binds the child using various Kidō spells. Kusaka asks him if he is sure about this, inferring the Central 46 will find out eventually, leading Kenji to note that they've already exiled him. He claims they can't do anything more to him at this point and utilizes forbidden Kidō to transport himself and the child back to his laboratory in Nishiendo, where Kenji successfully treats his Hollowfication. In the wake of this Kenji, seized by a niggling instinct, runs a DNA test on the child. He discovers, to his immediate shock, that the child before him is his son, born of the union between himself and Eri Kurosaki. Kenji wakes the child and informs him of the news, further stating that he will look after the child. When the child reveals he has no name Kenji subsequently names him Shinrei Hiroshi.Coincidental Meetings Kikkashō Unveiled arc Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse Events Kentaro enters his father's bar and takes a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and a jar of honey in-hand as he proceeds down the staircase behind the counter, leading him to his father's old library. Once inside he sits down and pours a glass, his intention to take it easy for at least one night. He is soon surprised however by a woman telling him to mind the books. Kentaro identifies the woman as Lisa and remarks that she almost gave him a heart attack, leading her to sarcastically apologize. She then asks to share his drink to which he obliges. Kentaro points out their family has a bad track record with alcohol but Lisa points out that this is only true for her mother and their father, though Kentaro reckons otherwise. The two catch up, realizing its been four years since they last saw one another, with Kentaro noting she was supposed to be in . She answers she was and had been working at her mother's book-store. Lisa, calling Kentaro "Kenny", then remarks that she is worried about him. She reveals that Kay told her everything concerning the Collapse. Kentaro angrily recalls how he abandoned Akira and Hotaru and maintains that he should have been able to save them. Lisa tells him that if he had of reached the twins then he wouldn't have had enough time to escape himself and would have died as well, noting further that Kentaro knows this himself: he just does't want to admit it. Kentaro, calling Lisa "sis", thanks her for the pep-talk and resolves to get drunk. Lisa claims she doesn't relish the idea of cleaning their father's library hungover but decides to join her little brother to drown their sorrows.Taking a Break Known contents *Detailed notes, books, journals and observations made by Kenji and Kei regarding a number of races, their race-specific abilities and traits, and other esoteric information. These notes include: :*A small journal with cryptic and vague information regarding a god-like species merely referred to as the Tenjin. Whatever information that was known was passed on by Kei's wife, Kiyoko Takara, and Kei's ancestor, Michael Yume. Kei believes the Tenjin had been responsible for creating the Universe, and that The Soul King is one of them. In addition, Kei believes the Tenjin known as The Outsider was the true mastermind for all the wrong things occurring in the worlds. :*Vague information of the Upper Plane of Reality called the Amenokai. Information that declared the Real World, Spirit World, and the other dimensions as the Lower Plane of Reality. :*An in-depth study of Reikon Kyuuban and their abilities, as well as on notes on their history and creation; this includes their conflict with the Presas. Included is Kei's own thoughts on the Reikon Kyuuban Progenitor, Katsumi Scarlet, and his encounters with the so called Queen of Vampires. Kei later confirms that Katsumi was a Minor Tenjin and a descendant of The One. :*An account on the Shinkūmyō and how one becomes one; the early observations were all based on Van Satonaka, and the powers explained therein witnessed by Kenji during his many battles alongside Van. :*An account on the Fōrun-juu; most of these observations where based on the cases of Riki Nagakura and Karis Nishiki, who where both born as such. Detailed within is a gel-based recipe utilizing their unique healing saliva that was recreated by Anko Amatsuki for the Six Directions. :*A detailed and in-depth study regarding the Tsuji. Much of this information was gleamed through first-hand knowledge from Kenji himself (who is a Tsuji), though a substantial amount was provided by Shiju Shūdō who managed to acquire the research notes of Kagura himself sometime before the First Spiritual War. *Detailed notes on Averian, his history, his powers, and his Battle Dolls. Kenji details his theory regarding the cycle of destruction Averian partakes in within these notes, claiming that Averian has appeared throughout history and his rampages may indeed be something preordained. :*An accompanying report was made by Kenji, Kei and Van regarding Averian's use of the Battle Doll technology. Kentaro and Akiye would later add to their observations. *The means of creating Kikai and also destroying them. Kentaro put this particular knowledge to use when he successfully slew Shinzō. In the same vein Kenji had drawn up a dossier regarding the aforementioned individual, which Kentaro would again put to use. *Detailed notes on The Outsider, his motivations, possible powers, and a list of things he manipulated and may have had a hand in. Kenji admits that most of this information came from Kei though Kenji, just prior to the Collapse, seemingly made a discovery of his own that linked The Outsider to Averian. Lisa Hiroshi notes that this account was Kenji's most recent before his disappearance after the Collapse, which is something both Kentaro and Lisa believe is significant. *Detailed notes on Kagura, the plots he has hatched, those Kenji believes him to be involved in, as well as those he has worked with in the past. *An expansive journal containing the philosophy of the Yuengiri hand-written by Kenji, Yoshiaki and Maki. It is complete with illustrations and detailed instructions and is all one needs to replicate the style. Following the Collapse additional notes and observations where added by Kentaro Hiroshi and Shiju Shūdō, who received their own copies. :*Kentaro, specifically, petitioned Ashido Kanō as a teacher in the unique Armoury skill of the Yuengiri following his return to the Six Directions. He then detailed the process in his journal and provided a copy of his notes for Shiju. *An expansive journal containing the abridged history of ; included where controversial details concerning its very creation and the formation of the Gotei Thirteen, the latter by The Philosophers. In addition, there was information regarding the creation of , the , the , , Heisekai and Kōhai Tochi. How Kenji and Kei managed to gather such information remained unknown, though given both men's varied history and list of acquaintances from the era concerning the Gotei 13's founding and even before it, this may not come as a great surprise. *A piece of paper with all the favours Kenji owed to Kei, as well as the time, date and circumstances that resulted in the owing of said favours. :*Kenji reportedly owes Kei over 10 million US dollars, after factoring Kazuma's and Kusaka's own debt. Behind the Scenes *Whilst an actual location within the canon of the author's work this page is intended more as a reference source for his works. References & notes Category:Locations Category:Reference material